User talk:SuperSpyX/Archive 2
Chat Hi. I've just unblocked you from chat. Feel free to go back, but please don't get yourself blocked again. Thanks, Re:Archive * Done. I'm not sure if/how you want to link to your archive, but there is a template which might be useful. Let me know if you need any help. 23:54, January 28, 2012 (UTC) ** Happy to help :) And thanks for the award :D 22:29, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Hi its me, did you help me? I that pages is made alright or not? http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Custom:Secrets_of_NINJAGOPlease help.--Fangpyre General 23:12, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Lost in Time Spy do want to help Darth henry, Natta56 and me, User: Jmg115 in our custom Ninjago Lost in Time. How do you make awards? Do you know how to make building challenge awards on this wiki? -User:Kingpinn2 can has star? I've added chatmod rights to your account. Remember to log all of your bans :) 05:27, February 7, 2012 (UTC) RE: prize Wow, that was fast. Yes, I found out yesterday while my mom was vacuuming. Sorry. Will send soon. (PS: Thanks for the house compliment, ;) ) I'm so sorry, ;__; RE:New sig Not possible. There is acomplicated way though. Awards Hi SuperSpyX. I have completed your award requests and I have provided instructions on my work space on how to start using them. Please do not remove or edit anything from my work space. If you have any questions or want the awards to be re-designed or corrected to your desired preference, please contact me on my talk page. I will try my best to complete your signature tomorrow. :) Kind regards. 20:45, February 20, 2012 (UTC) If you're wondering why you went down a rank, then just ask me :D Drewlzoo(talk) (blogs) ok. because you were the first person that told me, i understand. also someone told me once that it is okay and that was a reason i did not upload a previous photo that was like that. so some people dont know. i guess Contest I know this isn't eligible for entry, but I wanted to post pictures of my entry. 22:39, March 5, 2012 (UTC) I guess I will enter it then. It's actually classifies as mini-scale, so that's not a problem. I've actually made a micro-scale mech that was shorter than a minifigure! 01:17, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Music I noticed you said you can put a Youtube soundtrack on a page. Can you help me do that on my userpage? 21:32, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Re: Youtube soundtrack Here is the video link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JFKsW6oNnCU The song is "Monster" by Skillet. I will pay you a Datastar if you help. 19:47, March 7, 2012 (UTC) I gave you a link! Look at the first line of my previous message. 00:46, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Music Player Problems I can't get the music player you made me to work. Can you help? 15:45, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Payment The Datastar, as promised. 23:33, March 15, 2012 (UTC) {Warn2|pa|Ninjago23}} RE: PA Well, in the future you should be less rude to users, and particularly to new ones. Reply: April Fool's Ha. :Ha. ::Ha. :::XP :::: I won't be doing the judging on my contest until further notice, so to hold you off, I will give you your participant award now. Just copy the code to put it on your page. 01:24, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Awards Thanx for your help, SSX! I give you this award for helping me with my awards! B.O.T.M. Do you mind if I nominate you next month for Brickipedian Of The Month? You hinted quite a bit that you wanted to be nominated when you voted for Darth henry. 23:12, April 13, 2012 (UTC) 23:25, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Jealousy I see that you're jealous. thumb :I see that photo has been edited. 22:45, April 18, 2012 (UTC) I know, I was there. I was saying the photo was obviously edited. 23:32, April 18, 2012 (UTC) CzechMate I can't believe it... CzechMate blocked you too! He threatened me that if I didn't get you kicked he would kick me. That's why I was acting like that. And he turned around and tricked me and you (that is why I said "There is a bigger plot") so we would both get kicked from chat, and a few other people too, and all the ones have recently nominated themselves for Chat Moderator position. He also blocked Mr. Brick, for no reason, and a bunch of other people.... I am sorry for everything I said. Reply from Evanf You have a reply on Evanf's talk page. Newsletter New avatar image Hope you like the edits i did to the image. Re:Botm Yes, I will nominate you tomorrow. I'm honestley not surprised no one has nominated me yet. Ubuntu. Linux human beings. 01:25, May 1, 2012 (UTC) You have been added. 00:30, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Surprise 19:54, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Ban Aww yeah, I love abusing power :D! Criticizing my actions is one thing, being racist (twice) is quite another. If it happens again you will have a considerably longer vacation from chat. 22:08, May 4, 2012 (UTC) :It would be rather hard to abuse my power if there was a fair standard, wouldn't it? :P :Hope that puke didn't get all over your keyboard. 22:14, May 4, 2012 (UTC) ::Really??? Which one don't you like? 22:40, May 4, 2012 (UTC) :::No I really don't know who you are talking about. Also, my hair grows perfectly, so I'm really not sure what upper body challenge you could be referring to. 23:00, May 4, 2012 (UTC) ::::MEE??????? What have I ever done wrong to you. Except flagrant abuses of powah. 01:06, May 5, 2012 (UTC) *Nah, don't worry too much about it. I shouldn't be trolling you (like above, and on chat), so I are sorreh for that. I've unbanned you, but please be nice :D 20:30, May 5, 2012 (UTC) RE: I didn't kick you, it was ajr, for being racist. -- 22:08, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Please don't. -- 22:11, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Der ebil adminz strike again. You're acting childish here SSX. I am having a discussion with a few users about this, it could be another ban extension. -- 03:30, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Contest (It's not over yet, just giving you your Participation Award now) Ok. Thanks for the advice! I changed it. Re: Sig change No problem, I'll do it later on this evening for you (or maybe earlier if I have time). :) Kind regards. 16:08, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Newsletter Signature update I'm really sorry that I haven't been able to get back to you soon enough, I've spent all my evenings revising with no time for recreational activities. Due to this I've had no time to create your new signature and I have missed a day of editing resulting in my badge counter which was at 104/365 days, to reset back to 1/365 days. :( Now that I have taken my exam I promise I will have your new signature finished for you by the end of tomorrow. :) Once again I'm really sorry about the unprecedented delay. Kind regards. 20:15, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Signature updated Hi SuperSpyX, I have updated your signature to your new preferences as shown below: If you're not happy with your signature or you want something changing, please feel free to ask. :) Also, you may notice a slight gap in-between "is" and "power". I aim to resolve this issue by recoding your signature tomorrow whilst still keeping the same new design. :) Once again, I'm really sorry for the delay. Kind regards. 20:56, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Re:Chat Problems I'll stop talking to you, but I'm not going to ignore the forum and I will speak to other users involved with the forum if I have to. 23:13, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Contest Award AWESOME mech! Great job. Patience, my young apprentice. 22:00, June 4, 2012 (UTC) SSX, meet Sharky. Will you escape the shark or will you fall to doom? D= Lol, I don't know why, but I've been using your minifig for random action shots like these. 23:29, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Re: mocpages. * Nope, definitely not me- I haven't put any MOCs I do online 23:11, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Newsletter Newsletter Knock, knock Surprise! 01:06, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Avatar I just finished "patriotizing" my avatar. What do you think? 01:50, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Entry Sure. Make sure you said you had permission, though. I don't want everyone doing it. RE:Warning The whole Alien Cyborg chat deserved a warning. I just wasn't sure what form was the best to give it in... A warnchat may have been better, I suppose. Also, it has come to my attention that you have removed the following warnings from you talkpage: As you have five warnings, and three is enough to be blocked, you are now blocked from editing for a period of one week. Newsletter Newsletter I've said it before (although not to you), and I'll say it again: I Do Not Take Suggestions For Themes. All it would do would be to give the suggester an unfair advantage, so asking only guarantees I won't actually do that theme. Ratings You obviously intentionally did this, (http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/852706_Brick_Erasers?diff=1089558&oldid=1089557link), continuing to give false ratings will result in no points on the blog. Thanks. 23:17, August 19, 2012 (UTC) * No worries :) You should just leave it at "unrated" when you make a page 14:15, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Re:20,000 Thanks, I'll certainly try! :P WIP Did you not see the Work In Progress template at the top of the 4201 Loader and Tipper page? 10233 Horizon Express Hi. I apologize for editing the 10233 Horizon Express page twenty seconds after you placed the Work in Progress template. Cheers, Arrrran (talk) 22:11, September 29, 2012 (UTC) You have been blocked for one month. 18:56, September 30, 2012 (UTC) I don't know what would cause that, but I'm willing to blame it on Wikia. :P Inventory:Mouser I had a couple of quick ideas on how, even if it gets deleted, you wouldn't need to redo all that work: #I've heard that NBS and others can undelete Customs pages if one provides an image for it after it has been deleted due to the policy described in the template " ". Could this be the case for your inventory? #If that isn't the case, you could go and "edit" the page before it's deleted but, instead of making the changes, copy and paste all your work into a word processing document. I've actually done this myself in similar situations and it saved me a bunch of redoing. Anyway, do either of these sound like they'd work?-- 23:29, November 9, 2012 (UTC) How do you place a turkey in LDD? It doesn't want to place for me. :/ 13:53, November 22, 2012 (UTC) New signature Sorry I couldn't get back to you in time on chat, but in reply to your PM from chat reading "I might want a new sig soon, would you be able to make it?". Yes, I can. Please leave details on my talk page of what you'd like it to like like, including text, colours, links, images etc... Kind regards, ;) 03:54, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Signature Hi SSX, unfortunately I'm not having much luck in creating your desired signature. I have created the CSS files for a rhombus shape, but Wikia's wikitext doesn't seem to like it and therefore won't function. Though I haven't given up yet. I will continue to try to get it working over the weekend. I'm really sorry about the delay and the technical difficulties. Kind regards, 23:32, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Re:Caption Contest 1 Thanks for your participation! --Omega X.23 (talk) 13:53, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Re: Back * Thanks! Looks like you've been busy, I'll get to updating the F12 list as soon as I can for you :) 21:06, December 25, 2012 (UTC) It was deleted. is better. Plus it was voted to be deleted. BP:URR NEW Signature Hi SuperSpyX, sorry for the delay, I've tried two different methods to create this sig and both failed so I've tried this third method which appears to work just fine. Anyway, the new sig has been put below: If you have any questions, want your signature changing or feel that this isn't the signature design you wanted, then please leave a message on my talk page. Thanks, kind regards. :) 17:41, December 31, 2012 (UTC) COTM That is for you, sir. 01:02, January 1, 2013 (UTC) :I thought so too, actually. I didn't know you were not aware of the nomination or that you didn't create custom articles. I didn't have much to do with it this month. :P Oh well, congrats. 20:08, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Code for prank Hey, can you show me how to make those pictures on the bottom of the screen (i.e. Prank link)? --ErkelonJay (talk) 02:15, January 4, 2013 (UTC)